Assassin rises
by theson
Summary: harry potter will rises as an assassin watch out Voldemort their is a new assassin in down


to say harry was angery was an understatement his friends hant written to him in weeks and he was just attacked by dementors and to top it all off he might be expelled from hogwarts for defending him self. it was getting real late now so harry decided to turn in and get some sleep not that he thought he whould get any sleep with worry so it was a surpise that when his head touched the pillowe he was instantly out like a light

(insided harrys dream)

what harry saw was a room with six pillears standing in a circle in some of the circle stood men that harrry had never seen befor gathering his confidence he said where am i

at that excat moment one of them spoke up are unpashis such a strong weapon if weilded right but you are right we havent introduced are selfs i am alter and these are my brothers ezio,conner and edward.

ok harry said wats this got to do with me?

the one called ezio spoke up the one who came befor showed us the trials that you went to get were you are now and me and my brothers want to help you.

help me how?

by training you of coures in this plain we can imagine anything so by the time the night is though you will become a master assassian well what do you say harry potter are you ready to become an assiassian o by the way the names conner.

before you answer kid know that this road is a dangoures one to walk down my name is edward this ones grandfather he said whlst pointing to conner

harry looked at each of them in turn and said will this training help me to stop voldemort.

ezio answered the question with yes this will help you stop this voldemort.

very well were do we start harry said

by the end of the night harry had masted every singal skill of the assassians

he could:

fight with a sword so well that he beat alter and ezio

learnt how to use hidden blades both singal and double

learnt how to stire a ship and operrate the weapons

learnt free runinng and advanced climbing also how to be silant when moveing

he also learnt egal vision so well that he is able to loko though walls to lean the postions of his enamis.

after his training was over harry was instruded to kneel in front of Ezio

**Ezio :** "_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._"

**Harry **: "_Nothing is true._"

**Ezio **: "_Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..._"

**Harry **: "_Everything is permitted._"

**Ezio **: "_We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins_

_then Ezio rolled up harrys sleave and the mark of the assassin was braneded on him _

_he winced in pain. _

_ezio then said rise harry potter assassian to the brotherhood _

_harry stood then edward came up with robes and presented them to harry _

_these are speacel robes to anyone else if they look at them they will just see normal clothes unless you will them to see your assassian robes _

_so let me get this straight is i wear the robes in school the students and teachers will only see school uniform harry said _

_exaclly edward said _

_then alter came foward and said go assassian and show the death eaters and voldemort what it means to cross the assassians. _

_harry noded to his mentors and was about to leave when connor spoke up _

_oi harry this isant the last time that youal see me i still have more to teach you then why cant we learn it hear harry said i pefer to teach you in your world i will explain how next time we meet look out for my letter _

_harry noded and said i will see you thier brother _

_alter then came up to hime and said walk though the door brother and make us proud _

_harry nodded and walked though the door _

_(end of dream)_

_harry awoke and quickly looked at his shoulder seeing the mark of the brother hood on his shoulder he smilled and looked at the bottom of his bed were a parcel lay he egaly opened it inside were his assassian robes to a set of hiden blades and a note attached said borther these blades are different as they have been dipped in basalik vemon harry smilled to him self at the old memory also in the parcel were four pistols which can also shot silantly and fire spells from the barral as well as ammution also in side was a sword on the healm of the blade was the assassian simbol it truly was a peace of fine work. harry got up and put on his robes deciding not to go back to sleep _

_the robes reminded him of his mentors ezio but without the cape they felt great _

_just as he finshed puting his weapons in place he looked at him self in the mirror and thought watch out tom i am coming for you and he had to amit to him self he did look terifiying all of a sudden thier was a crash from down stairs._


End file.
